The Berry Batter
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After Steel has a bad day, Jocu decides baking some sweet treats will cheer him up.


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Steel was currently visiting Jocu and his brothers at the realm. He was having a terrible time at work and Jocu decided to bring him for a visit.

"I don't think I should be here," he said softly.

"And why not?" came the amused response from Jocu.

"I just need to be at home; I don't wanna spread gloom and doom," Steel said, now ducking as Jocu jumped over his head and landed gracefully in a tree.

"Nonsense! We have not seen you for a while Steel. But your comrade Sage I have seen often," Jocu said, now eyeing him like a cat.

"I know. Sage and Macy seem to be getting along well." Steel smiled proudly.

"I know. And now that I have brought you here, it is your turn to experience some fun," Jocu smiled, now pointing to the castle. "Inside of there is the largest container of mixed berry batter. And WE are going to have the first taste."

"What is berry batter?" Steel asked.

"It is simply the best batter in the world that makes cupcakes." Jocu smirked. "We are going to go together and get some."

"I don't think I want any. My stomach has been hurting a lot lately," Steel said. Jocu arched an eyebrow and climbed down out of the tree.

"Steel…come now. It will be fun," Jocu grinned. But Steel was unnerved by Jocu's smile. This smile usually meant that Jocu was up for some mischief.

"I don't think I should do this," Steel said, now backing away as Jocu was coming towards him.

"I SAID loosen UP Steel!" Jocu grinned evilly, now jumping at the young man and throwing him over his shoulders. "Hang on tight."

And with that, Jocu bounded into the castle with the young man on his back. Steel could only chuckle; Jocu truly was a fun friend whether most wanted him to be or not.

But once they entered the kitchen, Jocu motioned for Steel to be quiet and to follow him.

"We are going to head up the ladder over there and you and I can use the spoon to have the first taste." Jocu said.

"Why is this so secretive?" Steel asked, now crouching down like Jocu.

"Simple. No one is supposed to have a taste until the batter is ready to be served. I, however, do not feel like waiting that long," Jocu replied with a confident shrug. "Now then…follow me and watch your step. I wouldn't want you to trip."

Steel nodded, now enjoying this adventure. But as he crawled behind Jocu, he was trying not to sneeze due to Jocu's furry tail.

"J-Jocu your tail is in my face!" Steel whispered. Jocu glanced at him over his shoulder and only grinned at him deviously.

"I apologize young Steel. Forgive me," he teased, now making his tail rub all over Steel's face. It tickled terribly!

"Jocu stahahahahahap!" Steel laughed, now batting at the tail. Jocu only smiled at him, still continuing to tease his friend. But the teasing stopped as Kumi and Risa came inside and gave them a disapproving look!

"Hey now! Jocu! You two come down!" Kumi said, now placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes! No tasting the batter yet," Risa added, now looking at them.

Steel, now afraid, tried to quickly back up, but he began to slip! Jocu's eyes widened as he saw the young man beginning to fall!

"Steel! Steel hold on!" Jocu called, now reaching out and grabbing him as both of them plunged into the batter below!

"JOCU! STEEL!" Kumi said, now running over to the large pot of berry batter. But she and Risa could only giggle as they saw Jocu's backside, legs, and tail squirming and Steel's lower body trapped in the batter.

"P-Please I didn't mean to cause any trouble!" Steel said, now trying to get loose. Jocu was using his legs to try and free himself but let out grunts of annoyance as Kumi gently tugged his tail and slapped his backside a bit.

"Steel, don't be upset. Jocu here is the culprit!" Kumi teased, now seeing Jocu's tail gently smacking her back. As Jocu continued to free himself, he stopped because he could hear Steel's thoughts.

"I am only an embarrassment. Now, I ruined everything," Steel thought. But then he felt a nudge as Jocu started squirming with even more intensity to get himself loose.

"Steel! Don't you dare think that!" Jocu's telepathic reply came to his head. Steel was surprised because he and Jocu rarely spoke this way.

"Jocu…it's for the best that I go." Steel replied back meekly. But he let out a shout of surprise as Jocu gave a mighty heave and pulled himself free from the batter. He then gently pulled Steel to him.

"I'd like to see you try that young one. We all make mistakes and you are not leaving here until you cheer up." Jocu said, now tickling Steel's neck.

"GAH! Jocu cut it out!" Steel laughed, now trying to get his legs loose from the batter and wipe the batter from his face because Jocu was covered in it and now Jocu was getting batter all over him.

"What's this? Are you trapped Steel?" Jocu playfully teased, now using one set of arms to bear hug him and the others to tickle his sides.

"Hey! You were stuck too ya know!" Steel countered playfully.

"Perhaps…but I am free now and YOU are not," Jocu smiled deviously. He then grabbed Steel and began playfully licking the batter off his face.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! JOCU STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Steel laughed. Kumi and Risa then walked over and began licking the batter off of Steel too. He was surrounded and in stitches.

"My he is tasty!" Kumi teased.

"For a human!" Risa laughed.

"Let's see how this tastes…" Jocu smirked, now gently biting Steel's neck. Steel threw his head back and Jocu laughed as he released his friend and helped him out of the batter. Once they were out, Jocu snapped his fingers and Steel was clean. "Better?" he grinned.

"Jocu! Kumi! Risa! No licking next time!" Steel laughed without heat.

"Apologies. Consider it the animalistic part of us," Risa teased.

"Now then…back to my question…are you feeling better?" Jocu asked again with a sly smile.

"Much better. But I am sorry I ruined the batter," Steel said.

"Do not worry! We can always make more," Kumi winked.

"And what matters most is that you are alright and that Jocu here got a little lesson for trying to take some berry batter." Risa smiled, now placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh you mean that small little spanking?" Jocu teased, now turning and bending over and waving his backside at the girls. He then winked at them over his shoulder. "Come and get me ladies~"

"JOCU!" They both yelled out in a playful manner. The girls then began chasing after the cheeky prince as Steel began laughing harder and harder. It was never a dull moment in the realm and Jocu truly knew how to make his friends smile!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! I think Jocu wins the prize for being a hot mess! XD There's a reason that he was voted the most devious of his brothers!**


End file.
